There is a constant demand for semiconductor devices of a reduced size. The performance of semiconductor capacitors, transistors, electrode layers and the like in semiconductor devices becomes more critical as device size decreases. Accordingly, processes that result in increased device performance are critical to improved semiconductor device fabrication. For example, capacitor and transistor performance can be improved by limiting diffusion of oxygen to transistor active areas or capacitor electrodes.
Barrier layers are generally used in circuitry and semiconductor devices to enhance performance by reducing diffusion, migration and reaction. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved barrier layer technology directed at improving semiconductor device performance.